monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rathian Guide by Bonaparrte
Basic Info Guide made by: Bonaparrte Guide for: Rathian Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★★☆ Armor Rathian are not only capable of strong physical and devastating fire-based blasts, but is also capable of poisoning hunters, causing their health to waste away over time. No single armor set will defend you against all three types of damage. It is up to each hunter to choose an armor combination which bests suits their play style. Having said that, here are some tips to maximize the value you can get out of your armor: * Physical defense: The majority of the damage a hunter receives from Rathian attacks is physical. This can be in the form of direct attacks, but in many cases it will be secondary damage, for example from being trampled as a Rathian charges past the hunter. It should be a hunter's first priority to mitigate this source of damage as much as possible, as it is the one which is most difficult to avoid. * Abilities: Physical defense aside, abilities should probably the most important aspect of a hunter armor selection process. Choose abilities which complement your play style. We will touch back on this subject later in the guide. * Elemental defense: Rathian are the first monsters faced by hunters whose strongest attacks are elemental-based. Both fireballs and wyvernfire are extremely damaging, and hunters should keep it on their mind that being caught in one of these attacks is the quickest way of getting knocked out. However, it should be noted that these attacks are not very frequent, and that hunters can avoid them with reasonable consistency. While fire resistance is definitively helpful in mitigating the damage received from fireballs and wyvernfire, most hunters willingly facing a Rathian for the first time would have to sacrifice too much to achieve sufficient fire resistance to negate a Rathian's elemental attacks. While it is a gamble to completely ignore elemental resistances, it is this guide's humble opinion that elemental defense should be on the lower end of a hunter's priorities when facing a Rathian. * Status defense: Rathian and Gigginox are the first monster which can inflict the Poison status effect on hunters. However, while poison-based attacks are a staple of Gigginox attacks, Rathian posses only one attack which inflicts poison on hunters, and it is relatively infrequent. As with elemental defenses, hunters would have to sacrifice too much to achieve poison immunity by the time they are faced with a Rathian. The other status effect that hunters should worry about is being stunned. As mentioned in the physical defense part of this section, it is very likely for hunters to receive secondary damage from a Rathian's movements. On occasions this means that they will find themselves stunned and unable to move. However, the severity of this status effect is less than that of poison, particularly because it may be mitigated by certain celections of armor available to hunters at this stage. Which armor combination hunters choose is ultimately up to them. They will very likely not find an ideal set and will have to compromise somewhere. Below is a look at some of the ones which are commonly available at this stage in the game, and how hunters may benefit from their properties: * Rhenoplos Armor: Ok physical defense, fire resistance, and a bit of wind resistance make this armor set a good contender for a blademaster's armor of choice. Rathian spend a significant portion of their time flying and hovering. It is difficult for hunters to approach such a wyvern while it is hovering if they get knocked back by wind buffets, a condition which this armor is great at mitigating. All in all this is a relatively well-rounded armor set for facing a Rathian. In addition it is a relatively easy and economical set to put together, making this set a prime choice. * Qurupeco Armor: A good armor set for hunters which prefer mobility, Qurupeco armor enhances a hunter's evasive capabilities. While it is lacking in raw physical protection, it makes up for it by allowing monster hunters to move away from danger zones quickly. * Barroth Armor (author's choice): This armor set not only sports good physical defense, but it also possesses a set of abilities worth considering. Adrenaline +1 can be a lifesaver if hunters find themselves knocked down and trampled by a Rathian. Marathon Runner not only means that hunters can run circles around Rathian and still have enough stamina to attack and evade their attacks, but it also slows stamina depletion when charging hammers. Last but not least, hunters using this set can eliminate the affinity penalty with a single Expert jewel. Weapons This guide will focus on melee weapons. This guide will examine the weapon attributes which matter most in fighting a Rathian, and how hunters may take advantage of the strengths of their weapon of choice. Weapon Attributes * Movement Speed: Rathian are very mobile monsters, and they tend move a lot. A hunter's movement speed is not only important in helping them get out of danger zones, but they will also rely on it to give quick chase to their target. * Attack Range: Not only do Rathians have a tendency to hover, but even on land their weak areas tend to loom above a hunter's normal attack height. Wielders of short-range weapons like the sword-and-shield will find that they have a hard time landing significant damaging attacks on a Rathian. Hammer-wielding hunters may face similar issues. * Damage Type: Rathian are fire-elemental wyverns. Like Rathalos, they are also in the true dragon family. As a result hunters may target either weakness: Water, thunder, and ice are all good choices when targetting the elemental weaknesses of Rathians, and dragon-element weapons target the family weaknesses of these wyverns. Hunters should however keep in mind that certain elemental weapons may not yet be available. * Status Effects: At this stage of the game hunters will find that many new weapons available to them possess the ability to inflict status effects on their targets such as Paralysis and Sleep. Paralysis in particular is quite useful against large monsters because it gives hunters the chance to unleash their weapon's most devastating attacks to particular areas of a monster's body. * Blocking ability: Depending on their play style, hunters may choose to use their weapon's defensive abilities, or they may choose to rely on evasion and mobility to guarantee their safety. Choosing A Weapon * Great Sword: Great Swords are good weapons for facing a Rathian for the first time. They possess good reach, may be used to block most of the damage of an attack which cannot be evaded, and have decent elemental strength. Their major downside is mobility. Hunter movement with a drawn great sword is quite limited. Unless they resort to hit-and-run tactics, hunters using the great sword may find themselves resorting to block-and-counterattack methods, for which lances are better suited. The best great sword choices for hunters facing a Rathian for the first time are: ** The Cataclysm Sword (good water-based damage, author's choice), ** Chieftain's Grt Swd (additional decoration slot), and ** Carapace Sword (best raw physical damage of all great swords available at this stage). * Sword and Shield: Like hammer-wielders, hunters using a sword and shield against Rathian wyverns will find it challenging to sever its tail. However, the defensive abilities of the sword and shield however allow hunters who choose these as their weapon to attack more aggressively. Furthermore, this weapon class has a strong selection of elemental and status effect attacks. Some good choices are: ** The paralysis-inflicting Azi Dahaka, ** Royal Claw+ with its water elemental damage, and ** Carapace Mace which trades lower affinity for better sharpness and raw damage. * Lance: Lancers are capable of protecting themselves against all Rathian attacks. This of course comes at the expense of mobility, and hunters wielding lances may find the wide movement patterns of Rathians frustrating. However, like great swords and switch axes lances have great vertical reach, and are quite apt at countering flying wyverns. Probably the best choices for lances are either of: ** Rampart (defense bonus), ** Gobul Muruka (paralysis), or ** Spiral Lance (water element). : A special case is Azure Crest. It is most powerful when used by hunters in combination with barrel bombs. * Hammer: Hammer-wielding hunters may find battling a Rathian a challenge due to their height. However, they have one advantage - On land, Rathian tend to angle their body downwards, with their head close to the ground. It may take practice to get the timing and distance right, but this characteristic of Rathian stance will make it easier to target the monster's head, giving hammer hunters a good opportunity to knock the monster out. The best hammers available at this stage are ** Vodyanoy HammerFang (elemental) and ** Numbingbird (paralysis). * Switch Axe: A more offensive weapon than great swords, switch axes sport a combination of good mobility, decent damage, and great reach. These weapons are the best choice for hunters which prefer more agressive combat, and allow to hit the most important Rathian target areas even when the monsters are flying. Hunters may choose between ** Assault Axe+ and ** Rough Edge. : The former has better raw damage and the ability to inflict paralysis on the hunter's targets, while the latter's elemental attacks are based on the dragon element, a Rathian's bigges elemental weakness. Either weapon is a good choice. * Long Sword: Long swords offer the best mobility out of all weapons, and they have decent range. However, hunters may find it difficult to target certain high areas, which is particularly irksome when facing a flying Rathian. The only long sword available to hunters at this stage of the game is ** Ananta Boneblade, : with paralysis-inflicting attacks. Items Hunters setting out to face a Rathian are advised to stock themselves well with survival gear. The minimum items that should be brought are listed below. Unless noted otherwise the maximum amount possible should be brought. * Supply Items (provided) * Well-Cooked Steak * Mega Potion * Potion * Herbal Medicine * Paintball x2: An additional two are provided in the supply box. No more than a total of four should be necessary. Additional items which may aid hunters engaging a Rathian: * Mega Nutrients * Psychoserum: Aids in the initial tracking of Rathians, as well as follow-ups when paintballs wear off. * Whetstones: Depending on the weapon used the two Mini-Whetstones provided in the supply box may be enough, but bringing an extra stack of their own for backup purposes wont't hurt. * Pitfall Trap * Shock Trap * Barrel Bomb S and Barrel Bomb L: Use these to inflict massive damage to a sleeping Rathian. Guide Preparation As with any major monster, hunters should ensure that they are at the peak of their physical ability. This includes maximizing their health and stamina, be it through the felyne kitchen or via items such as mega nutrients and well-done steaks. Furthermore, hunters should ensure that they maintain this state throughout the encounter by topping up their health, stamina, and weapon sharpness when switching between areas during a hunt. Rathian are interesting in that they are the first monsters whose behaviour is largely an amalgam of previous monsters encountered. When flying, their movement patterns resemble those of a Qurupeco. On land, they behave like a Barroth. Like the previously-encountered Gobul and Great Baggi, Rathian possess status-effect inflicting attacks. Finally, Rathian are able to use their tail offensively like the Royal Ludroth. What this means for hunters is that before engaging a Rathian they should be sure to familiarize themselves with all of those monsters. Any problem beating them will carry over to Rathian battles, odds are that hunters struggling with those monsters will not be able to defeat a Rathian without significant duress. Tips * Up to this point in the game hunters will have encountered few occasions where a single defensive roll is not sufficient to put them out of danger. This will change with Rathian encounters. On many occasions hunters will find that in order to avoid taking damage they need to dodge at least twice, if not three times. The reason for this is that Rathian have a very wide damage area. One roll might put hunters at the edge of said area, but to be absolutely sure they will find that a second roll is recommended. * Unless using a lance, hunters are advised to prioritize mobility. This not only means sheathing their weapon when they get the chance to do so, but also to ensure that they do not leave themselves prone to Rathian attacks. It is important for hunters to avoid overextending their attacks, particulartly since Rathian are quick to recover and counter-attack. * Monster hunters wielding a great sword or sword and shield are advised to remember that their weapons' defensive abilities do not block the full damage from Rathian attacks. However, if they find themselves in a situation where they cannot evade an attack, then blocking it is still better than taking full damage. * Hunters should avoid standing under a Rathian. Unlike Qurupeco and Barroth, Rathian can trample anything hit by the legs. Standing under a Rathian will also leave hunters exposed to that Rathian's poison attack, which can be deadly if ignored. The one exception to this rule is for lancers: Lance-bearing hunters are protected by their shield. They should, however, ensure that their shield is facing the Rathian's tail, lest they expose their backs to the poison attack. * For bearers of any melee weapon but the lance, the general strategy in battling a Rathian is the same as with the Barroth: Hunters should wait for an attack window, strike once or twice, then immediately retreat. The attack vectors are mostly the same, too. For hunters bearing slashing weapons capable of high hits (great sword, long sword, and switch axe), the best area to approach a Rathian is from behind, as it puts them closer to the tail section, which they should aim to sever. Hunters using a hammer or sword and shield should instead approach from the sides and aim at the head and neck of a Rathian. Only lancers can afford to approach a Rathian straight ahead. * Hunt or be hunted? Rathian are very protective of their eggs. They will follow any hunter carrying one of the wyvern egg''s, which can be found in area 8 of the deserted island. Savvy hunters will use this knowledge to lure Rathian wyverns into their traps. * As Rathians hover and fly around they often generate large gusts of wind that cause hunters to flinch. Those interested in hunting a Rathian should pay attention to these wind gusts and time their attacks to occur in between them, lest they lose their chance to attack. * Traps may be used by hunters to paralyze their target Rathian and use their most powerful attacks. * A Rathian knocked on its side will thrash, but cannot cause damage to hunters until it stands back up. * The switch axe's rising slash (sword mode) is one of the best attacks to sever a Rathian's tail. It is a high-reaching attack which can land many hits in a short time frame. Users of the Assault Axe+ in particular will benefit from this movement, since their attacks are then boosted by the weapon's power phial. * Lancers using the Azure Crest are capable of putting a Rathian to sleep. A sleeping monster takes increased damage from the first attack that hits it. Placing a bomb by the sleeping monster's head can be devastating to it, and significantly shorten the time required to successfully hunt one of these wyverns. Dealing With Rathian Attacks Successful hunters facing a Rathian are advised to familiarize themselves with all Rathian attack patterns. Of particular interest are those Rathian attacks which leave it open to counter-attack. * ''Charge: This attack resembles a hybrid of Royal Ludroth and Barroth charges. The Rathian will run forward with its head low on the ground, trampling anything in its path. While it is a relatively low-damage attack, the danger of the charge is that it leaves hunters open to a follow-up attack. Hunters are advised to steer clear of the Rathian's path while it is charging. Lancers are the exception to this rule and should hold their ground, preparing the counter-thrust. * Glide: Mostly an annoyance, this attack can cause small damage and wind knockback. As with the Charge, it is better to avoid. * Tail Whip: This attack is identical in mechanics to that of Barroths. A Rathian will perform two 180-degree turns, whipping its tail in a wide arc. As with the charge, the tail whip is a relatively low-damage attack, but can knock hunters off their feet. Lancers should face the direction from which the tail will be hitting them. All other hunters should move out of the tail's reach. Once a Rathian's tail has passed a hunter's position, they can counter-attack. However, Rathian hunters should be aware that their target may repeat the tail whip attack. * Fireball and Triple Fireball: These attacks are front-facing. Hunters following this guide already know that they should not be actively attempting to stand in front of a Rathian (lancers excepted, of course). However, if they find themselves face-to-face with a Rathian because the monster has turned towards them, then they should move sideways to avoid being hit by Rathian fireballs. Hunters standing at medium or long distance from a Rathian do not need to stand outside of the spread area of the tripe fireball attack - Since all three fireballs fly straight and in a relatively narrow band, it is sufficient to stand between fireball paths. Hunters near a Rathian not in the fireball path are encouraged to take the opportunity to attack the Rathian during this time. * Wyvernfire: The most potent fire-based attack, a Rathian using wyvernfire causes mutiple explosions in a wide area directly in front of itself. Hunters caught in its path are rarely known to be able to evade it. The best defensive strategy is to continue avoiding the area directly in front of a Rathian. * Bite: This is a short attack which will not give hunters the opportunity to counter. However, hunters wanting to capture a Rathian should be aware that they may mistake the bite attack for a brief limp. ** Tail Flip: The tail flip is the attack that Rathians use to poison their targets. Hunters should be aware that this attack can come without warning. However, as long as they follow the rules laid out earlier in this guide then they have nothing to fear from this attack. Furthermore, a Rathian's tile will be curled forward under the monster as it hovers briefly, giving all slicing-weapon hunters the opportunity to land a few good attacks at it. * Roar: Like the roar of Barroths, a Rathian's roar will cause unprotected hunters to flinch. While this attack itself does not cause damage to hunters, Rathian tend to follow it with more direct attacks which cannot be evaded while flinching. Because there is little warning to when a Rathian will roar, hunters should be careful of their position relatively to the Rathian in order to minimize the danger of being hit by a follow-up attack. Hunters using a weapon with defensive capabilities can block the effects of a Rathian roar. * Stomp Maul: In this deadliest of physical attack, a Rathian will jump into the air and quickly lunge at a hunter with its claws. If caught, the hunter will be stomped on and bitten repeatedly by the monster. Experienced hunters know that the application of a dung bomb will free them if they find themselves pinned down. Knowing the Rathian attack patterns is half the battle - Veteran hunters will observe a Rathian until they can spot the telltale signs that indicate that the wyvern is about to perform this or that attack. Such signs include: * Turning: The most basic clue as to a Rathian's intentions is knwing what it is looking at. When a Rathian adjusts the direction in which it is facing, hunters can be sure that it has its sights on a target and intends to attack it. * Backstep: Like turning, the backstep is a general indicator of pending Rathian attacks. These monsters have been observed performing a backstep before a number of attacks, including fire-based attacks and tail flips. * Flying higher: Rathian do not usually fly at high altitudes. If a Rathian begins to elevate it means that it either intends to move to a different area, or that it is preparing for a glide attack. * Taking a deep breath: The most surefire sign of a pending fireball and wyvernfire attack, in particular when paired with the backstep. This move is characterized by the head being drawn back a bit, almost as if loading a spring. A similar movement precedes the Rathian roar, sans the backstep. * Foot scratch: On occasions a Rathian will scratch the ground with its claw, then pause. This move is usually a diversion, and will be followed by a fast attack such as a charge or a tail flip. * Crouch: Rathian wyverns crouch before taking air. * Jumping into the air: Rathians use different types of jumps to take flight. A quick one, leaning backwards to expose the claws, indicates that a Rathian inteds to unleash a stomp maul attack on its target. * Hovering angle: Rahian wyverns may perform the stomp maul attack from a hovering stance. The warning sign for this particular attack is a quick change in the angle at which the monster is hovering, taking a more vertical position in order to dart forward with its claws.